Rita's Horrid Day
by Mrsonicfan17
Summary: This is a story about a Horrid little girl named Rita!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about The Horrid little Girl called Rita Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>1 Day They were in the house having a Peaceful Dinner but Not that Kinda Peaceful.<p>

Christian was Slurping from the Bowl. "Christian eat your soup Properly!" yelled Fella.

"I'm eating my soup Properly" said Rita.

Then Christian used a Straw.

"Christian use your Spoon!" yelled Fella.

"I'm using my Spoon" said Rita. All of a Sudden Christian sneeze'd on Rita's face.

"FELLAAAAA!" yelled Rita.

"Dont be Horrid Christian! Look at this mess!" yelled Fella as Christian giggle'd

"*sighs* This is so embarrassing" said Mina.

"I Didn't make a mess fella" said Rita as Fella cleaned the Table and put the Dishes away.

Then Christian Threw a Slice of bread at Rita's face. "OW!" cried Rita.

"Christian Stop throwing Food!" yelled Fella 


	2. Chapter 2

Later Fella was Serving the Turkey on the Table.

* * *

><p>"*sigh* Why can't we just have a Normal peaceful dinner?" asked Hope.<p>

Then Christian was Blowing the balloon and Put it inside the Turkey.

"This is a normal Peaceful Dinner" said Mina.

"I'm being Normal" said Rita.

Later Fella was Cutting out the Turkey but all of a Sudden the Turkey Explode'd and there was a Mess everywhere.

"WOW!" cried Christian.

"CHRISTIAAAAAAAAAAN!" cried Fella as he chased Christian out the Dining room.

"It dosen't Matter how perfect I'm am. Nobody notice! But everyone know's how Horrid Christian is. It's Not Fair!" Rita said to herself.

But she had en idea.

"What if I was Horrid YES! Tomorrow i'm going to be like Christian I'm going to be..HORRIIIIIIIIIIIIID!" cried Rita.

*cue the episode opening*


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile It was morning And Fella was doing a Morning routine

* * *

><p>"Everyone up This house is a Mess! The Queen is coming to Tea. I Need you all on your best Behavior!" yelled Fella.<p>

"THE QUEEN EWWWWW She thinks i'm a girl!" yelled Christian as he hid under his Blanket.

Later Rita was getting Ready but all of a Sudden her Demon and Angel side Apper'd.

"C'mon Rita now's your chance to be Horrid!" yelled Demon Rita.

"NO Rita you were born to be Good!" yelled Angel Rita.

"Get Lost You!" yelled Demon Rita as she Stomped on Angel Rita.

"C'mon Rita do your Worst!" she yelled to Rita as She threw her PJ's.

"uu I'm Not going to fold my Pajama's!" yelled Rita.

"And i'm NOT going to make my Bed either! *gasps* That's really horrid!" yelled Rita.

"And this is even Worse!" yelled Rita as she Threw her Blanket on the floor and Mina went to Rita's room.

"Rita?" asked Mina. "I know i know :(" said Rita sadly.

"Oh Rita clever you to Remember its wash Day" said Mina happliy as She picked up Rita's blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon Rita you have to do better then that!" said Demon Rita.

"Right! I'm absolutely going to be more Horrid!...After breakfast" She said to herself.

Then Rita got all Dressed up and came out of her Room.

Then she notice a basket full of Clothes.

"Hehehe! :)" giggled Rita as she Threw the underwear On the floor.

Then Christian Busted out of his Room.

"Out of my way Worm!" he yelled to Rita as he Kicked the basket down the stairs.

"*sigh*" sighed Rita.

"Stupid Weeds! you knew The queen was coming Didnt you!?" yelled Mina as Christian came by with a Bucket of Slugs.

"Christian? what are you doing?" asked Mina.

"Oh uh im looking for slugs. Look i got loads already!" said Christian.

"Lovely Christian! well just Stay away from my garden Flowers" said Mina.

Then Rita when to the backyard and Noticed christian Looking for more Slugs and Noticed the hose on the ground.

She picked it up.

"hehehehe! :)" giggled Rita as she Splashed it on Christian.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" cried Christian as he Try to run away from Rita.


	5. Chapter 5

Then Fella Walked to the backyard and Noticed Christian all Wet.

* * *

><p>"Christiaan!" yelled Fella.<p>

"It was Rita's fault! She spary'd me!" yelled Christian as she Pointed to Rita.

"Don't tell Lie's Christian!" yelled Fella.

"It's true I spray'd him" said Rita.

"Well Christian you shouldn't have Gotten out of the way when Rita was watering the Flowers!" yelled Fella

"What's the big idea!?" asked Christian.

"You're not the Only one that can be Horrid! whahahahaha *coughs*" said Rita.

"You call that Horrid Phaw!" yelled Christian as Mina noticed him All wet.

"Christian you're Filthy! I Can't have the Queen seeing you like that! bath now!" yelled Mina.

"But!" yelled Christian.

"NOW!" cried Mina.

"GRRRRRRRRR You'll pay for this!" yelled Christian.

"Rita be a good girl and Empty the slugs out the back? Can't have the queen seeing them *giggles*" said Fella.


	6. Chapter 6

"OOH i can't believe it! What do i have to do to get into Trouble!?" she said to herself.

"Rita be a good girl and put these on the Living room table for The Queen" said Hope.

"Yes hope ^_^" said Rita.

"UUU Chocolate's...uuuuu" said Rita with an Evil grinn.

"Rita!? Tell me you're not thinking what i'm think you're thinking!" yelled Angel Rita.

"Go on Rita you can do it!" yelled Demon Rita.

Then she went to the Living room and put The box of Chocolate's on the table.

Then she brought out a Napkin and Replace'd the chocolate's with slugs.

"Now i'm Truly Horrid! WHAHAHAHAHA! *glups* And i spoke with my mouth full *giggles*" said Rita.

Later Christian was taking a boring Bath as he sighed.

"When i'm king! NO ONE will be allowed to be more horrid then me! Especially NOT my goody two shoes Wormy little Sister!" he yelled to himself as he punched the water.

Then Rita took the towel away from him and Christian was worried.

Meanwhile The Queen Arrived.

"The Queen! How lovely it is to see you again!" said Fella happliy as he open the gate for her.

"Of course it is. oh! whats happend to your Flowers?" asked The Queen as Rita poured a bucket of mud on the ground.

"OH uhh there for my uhh? Pressed Flower Collect" said Fella as Rita did an evil giggle.

"Really?" asked the Queen as she steped in the Mud.


	7. Chapter 7

"UGH!" cried the Queen as Christian ran down the stairs trying to get away from Mina.

"Christian! The Queen is here be nice and Don't you dare touch any of her Chocolate's" said Mina.

"MMMMMM Chocolate's!" said Christian as he rubbed his Belly and went to the Living room.

Then Mina Open's The Door for The Queen.

"Queen! Welcome to our Home!" she said Happliy.

Then Christian noticed The Box of Chocolate's was full of Slugs.

"Huh? My Slugs!? How did they get here? *gasps* Rita did this! WOW! i'm almost Impressed ^^" he said Happliy to himself.

"Hello Queen ^_^" said Rita.

"Oh uhh Hello dear" said The Queen as she Kissed Rita.

"Hey Queen Are you smelly? hehehe that's was horrid!" said Rita.

"No dear i don't have a Telly" said The Queen looking Confused.

"Come and have some Chocolate's Queen There specially for you ^^" said Rita as she brung the queen into the Living Room.

"OH NO! There's no way Rita's getting the Credit for this!" yelled Christian as he put all the slugs in his pants.

"Oh there you are Christina ^_^" said The Queen.

"I'm a Boy!" yelled Christian.

"Oh what very clothes you got there missy" said The Queen.

"Now come and give The Queen a nice big Kiss" she said to Christian as She kissed him on the cheek.

"YECH!" cried Christian as he Wiped his mouth and Giggled

"Stop Fittering Christian and sit down while i get Tea!" yelled Fella.

Christian giggled again.

"Ants in your pants Christina?" asked The Queen

"hehehe No Queen" said Christian.

"Please You're Masjesty have a Chocolate *giggle'd evily*" said Rita.

"OH I love chocolate's ^^" said The Queen as Fella Brings Tea.

"Rita you are a dear sweet Litte Girl ^^" said the Queen happliy as Christian giggled some more.

"OH! Its Empty!" cried The Queen.

"Empty!?" yelled Rita.

"Empty!? CHRISTIAN!" cried Fella as he Chased Christian and The Slugs came out flying on The Queen.

"UGH ugh UGH ahh!" cried The Queen.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried The Queen as she Ran out of the house and Ran away.

"Wait You're leaving already Queen?" asked Fella as The Queen Ran Away screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do Come again soon!" yelled Fella.

"That was Horrid Christian!" yelled Mina.

"Yeah Simply Horrid!" yelled Hope.

"Why thank you!" said Christian.

"But Mina it was me!" yelled Rita.

"Go to your room Right now! and No TV All day!" yelled Mina as Christian went Upstairs to his Room.

"I'm the horrid one in this House! and Don't you forget it!" said Christian as he Left.

"OH thank you Rita! You're such a Good little girl!" said Mina as Her and Hope Left.

"Such a good girl Rita?!" asked Demon Rita.

"Just Face it Rita You're bad at being Horrid but Great at being Good" said Angel Rita.

"But!" yelled Demon Rita.

"Get Lost You!" yelled Angel Rita as She pointed to Demon Rita and Disappered.

"From Now on! I'm going to be the Most Perfect Little girl EVER!" she said to herself happliy as she took the Tea to the Kitchen and Slipped on a Slug.

"WOAAAAAAH!" cried Rita. 

"Rita!" cried Mina and Hope.

"Christian! its not FAIR!" yelled Rita as she Cried.

"Nope! it's Horrid! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Christian.

THE END


End file.
